Another Love
by bethyl's songbird
Summary: Just another misfit causing trouble, with the powers. Simon/OC
1. Chapter 1

**ANOTHER LOVE.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the misfits, unfortunately. I only own my OC Tory Hanson.

**Author's Note:** I hope you guys enjoy it, let me know if I should continue, It follows the plot and the storyline though of course since I've decided it's a Simon/OC it will differ when it gets to the whole Alisha/Simon relationship. (I do love them together though)

*****WARNING*****

Self Harm, Alcohol Abuse, drugs and swearing. (This is Misfits though)

* * *

><p><strong>Echoes<strong>

_She's sitting in the darkened room, staring at her arms, there's not much she can do to stop the blood flow._

_The music from downstairs was loud, and there was no stopping it, he always had the music loud. He blocked out the sound of her crying, day in and day out. All because she wanted her Mam back. She hadn't seen her Mam in so long, it felt like she barely even knew the woman. She was just a faint memory, but she'd only left two weeks before. But she hadn't seen her since, they'd gotten into a row, her parents. Apparently her dad wasn't good enough for her Mam any more, because she'd been fucking the boss for more than three years and she was in love with him._

_Her Mam leaving caused all sorts of grief, there would be days where her father would drink himself unconscious and she hated it. She knew that she wanted her Mam back, that she loved her, but at the same time she knew if she ever saw her again, all hell would break loose. She hadn't seen her in two weeks, and it hurt her, but the more she waited, the more the hurt turned to anger and rage. She listened to the heavy rock music before pulling her sleeve down over her bloody and bruised arm._

_There wasn't many things that she could do with herself, but before she could stop it, she was up and out of the door quicker than she ever had been. She stoated through the streets, kicking the dirt as she walked, her eyes red and puffy. She sniffled as she walked, her mood suddenly shifting when she came into view with the building her Mam worked with. She stopped in her tracks, the rage boiling up inside her._

_She'd still be happy, she'd be the happy girl she was if it wasn't for this prick's job. Looking around, she decided to pick up a brick and she rushed forward, throwing at the window, the glass shattered, the people in the building, startled, turned towards the shattered glass._

_She picked up more and more rocks, throwing them angrily at the glass, before she came into view._

_"You fucking slag!" She screamed, her Mam was startled, seeing the state that she was in._

_But she didn't calm down after that, more windows were smashed and eventually the police showed up and she was arrested._

_She sat in the court room for hours, and after it was all done she was told to wait, her dad sat next to her. His arm around her shoulders. The smell of stale booze reeked, and she scrunched up her nose every now and again. That was when her Mam came into view with her new man. The Boss. They'd gone back in and been told what her punishment for vandalising was. It didn't surprise her, she'd only smashed a few windows, plus this was the only thing she'd done wrong in her life._

_"Community service" Her Mam said behind her and her father, a disappointed look on her face. "200 hours"_

_"Yeah well you fucking the boss would've helped with that win'it?" She snapped, turning to face her._

_Her mother seemed taken back by her sudden out burst. "Now To-"_

_"Don't lecture me, you lost that right when you chose that cunt over us" She said pointing at the man next to her Mam. Her Mam looked to her dad for any sort of help but he didn't open his mouth, his arms folded._

_"I didn't-"_

_"So you and your...prick of a boyfriend can go fuck yourselves" She snapped and she turned on her heel, the anger seemed to disappear as she walked away. But she knew from then on that this was it, it was going to be her and her dad, or just her._

* * *

><p>As Tory pulled her bullshit orange jumpsuit on, from the side of her eye caught Nathan looking at her and she smacked him one on the arm, he whined out in pain, the other's glancing at him.<p>

"Prick" She muttered, and she headed out of the locker room, away from him. She knew he was a dick and there was no point in trying to change that. She'd been friends with him long enough to be able to take him, a lot more than anybody else ever could. Tori wasn't the type to take anybody's shit, although the thought having to spend two hundred hours with a bunch of misfits seemed to make her want to roll her eyes. Nathan had given her a hard time about vandalising and getting community service, taking the piss out of her for more then two hours the day she'd told him. She rolled her eyes at the thought and crossed her arms over.

She headed over to the railing to look at the water when she seen another guy come out, she was sure she'd heard his name, and she was sure she'd seen him before. She racked her brains for a minute. Oh. Curtis. Curtis Donovan. She didn't know him but she recognised him, a runner, destined to be in the Olympics only to be banned from it after being caught with Coke. She shrugged to herself and looked to where everybody else walked out. Eventually the probation worker walked out as well, and looked at them all.

"This is it" He said. "This is your chance to do something positive, give something back. You can help people, you can really make a difference to people's lives. That's what community service is all about. There are people out there that think you're scum, you have an opportunity to show them, that they're wrong"

"Yeah, but what if they're right" Nathan asked, is Irish accent standing out as he spoke and they all looked at him, Tory rolled her eyes and he looked at the young boy, Gary, with the cap on. "I mean, No offence, but I'm thinking some people are just born criminals" He said pointing at him.

"You lookin' to get stabbed?" Gary asked.

"You see my point there?" Nathan asked, and Alisha's phone began to ring.

"Hey?" She asked.

"Doesn't matter what you've done in the past" The probation worker began.

"Doin' my community service" Alisha said.

"Hey" He said.

"Borin as fuck" Alisha said.

"Excuse me, I'm still talking here"

"I thought you'd finished" Alisha said.

"You see my lips still moving, that means I'm still talking"

"Yeah but you could have been yawning...or chewing" Nathan butted in.

"End the call. He- Hang up" Tony barked.

"My probation worker" Alisha said.

"You alright there, weird kid?" Nathan asked and Tory's eyes travelled to look at the boy next to her, and the boy looked quite hurt by his comment.

"Shut up, Nathan" Tory said "Leave him alone"

"Don't be disgusting, I'll call you later" Alisha said and hung up as Nathan sent mock kisses at Gary.

"I'm gonna rip out you're throat and shit down you're neck" Gary said.

"I shouldn't be here man" Curtis said.

"Look! We need to work as a team here" Tony spoke. "Hey! that's enough" Tony barks at Nathan and Gary.

"Can I move to a different group, this isn't gonna work for me" Curtis said.

"Erm, Wot makes ya fink that you're better than us?" Kelly demanded.

"What is that accent?" Nathan asked, as Tory looked at Kelly, and rolled her eyes. Typical chav.

"Is that for real?" Curtis asked.

"Erm, ya tryin to say something then, ya?" Kelly demanded.

"Is that- ..That's just a noise, are we supposed to be able to understand her?" Nathan asked.

"Do ya understand that?" Kelly asked, giving him the middle finger.

"I think she likes me" Nathan said to Gary, putting an arm around him and Gary pushed him away.

The probation worker had to step in "Pack it in" He said.

"Do it man, do it! Ya little prick man, he's taking the piss, come here!" Gary shouted at him, as the rest, all apart from Simon and Tory laughed at Nathan taking the piss out of Gary as he was being held back by Tony.

* * *

><p>The lot of them were painting benches, Tory crouched down next to Gary, although to begin with she felt slightly uncomfortable next to him, but kept her thoughts to herself and as he bent down and then got back up, he took off his hat.<p>

"Aw man, there's paint on my cap! This is bullshit" He said angrily, getting up and walking away, kicking the paint into the water.

"Ooh" Alisha said with a smile. He kicked over a trolley and walked off.

After Gary disappeared, everybody seemed to fall into an awkward conversation, although Tory kept to herself, as she looked up at Simon, who was sitting with his knees tucked into his chest and his arm tucked around them while painting.

"You okay?" She asked him and he looked at her in surprise.

"Wh-..Yeah I-I'm okay" He nodded, his eyes stared right into her and she smiled at him, it took him a minute but he smiled back at her.

She hesitated before questioning him, deciding to make conversation with him. "Can I ask what you got done for?" she asked him, chewing her lip.

Before Simon even got a chance to answer the question Nathan perked up. "What about you weird kid?" He asked and Tory looked over at Nathan. "Don't take this the wrong way or anything but you look like a panty sniffer" Nathan mimed sniffing a pair of pants and Tory glared at him although he saw her, Nathan chose to ignore it.

"Leave him alone, Nathan. Stop being a prick" She said shaking her head.

"I'm not a panty sniffer" Simon mumbled. "I'm not a pervert" Tory looked at him and then back at Nathan who was making a hand job gesture at Simon, while grunting and making noises. Simon obviously become uncomfortable, and Tory could see it written all over his face. "I tried to burn someone's house down!" Simon said, narrowing his eyes.

"Nathan shut the fuck up" Tory snapped loudly, he raised his eyebrows at her, and smiled at her, made a noise and then turned away. "Just ignore him, Simon" Tori said looking at Simon "He's a dick"

Simon just stared back at her and then looked back to the bench, a loud grumble above them all made Nathan speak again.

"What's with this weather?" He asked as Tory looked up at the darkened black clouds.

"How'd that happen?" A voice asked and they looked at Tony. "You've been here five minutes...It's painting benches...How'd you screw that up? You tell me cause I've got...no idea"

Suddenly a large chunk of ice hit the car behind Tony and they all jamp in surprise, Alisha even letting out a scream.

"Jesus"

"What the hell was that?"

"What's going on?"

"That's my car" Tony said over the car alarm.

"Classic" Nathan chuckled.

Then another one hit behind them and they all turned, screaming in surprise again.

"Okay so I'm a little bit freaked out" Nathan said.

"What is that?" Alisha asked and they all looked up at the black clouds.

Tori noticed Simon was holding a phone up to the sky. She noticed it before anybody else did, grabbing the back of Simon's jumpsuit and pulled him back as it hit the bin next to their bench.

"Right, Every one inside...Move, move!" Tony said and they all began running, dodging the large bits of ice.

Landing all around them as they ran, screaming in fear. Eventually running up the stairs towards the community centre.

"Keep going" Tony shouted, as they got to the centre.

"Open the door!" Nathan shouted.

"It's locked!" Curtis shouted back.

"What is going on? What is happening?!" Kelly demanded.

"Come on!"

"Open the door!" Curtis shouted.

"Open the fucking door!" Alisha shouted.

Tony who was fumbling with the keys trying to get the door open, turned "Don't speak to me like that!"

But before anybody else could do anything and before the door was even opened, the lightning struck not only hitting them all, but sending everybody flying backwards onto the ground, bits of ice landing around them. Tory felt a tingling painful sensation go right through her body, as she landed on the ground. Everybody was groaning in pain, and Kelly was first to talk.

"I feel really weird" She said.

"That'll be the lightning" Curtis said sitting up on his elbows.

"We should be dead" Simon spoke and Tory looked at him and nodded, he was right, they should be dead and then she looked over at Tony.

"You...alright?" She called sitting up, putting a hand to her back.

"Hey there!" Nathan snapped, clicking his fingers at Tony "A little reassurance might be nice, you know, you're fine. Lookin' good"

"Wa- Wanker" Tony said, although he looked like complete shit he seemed to be okay by the looks of it.

Nathan looked at him in surprise "Did he just call me a wanker?!" He demanded. "Hey...hello"

"Is everyone alright?" Tony asked, his breathing rigid.

"We could've died, you dick" Alisha spat.

"Are you alright?" Kelly asked and Tory looked at him again. He took some sort of spasm, groaning and making noises, his head jabbing about to the side "Ya actin' like a freak"

"Maybe we should call it a day" Tony said, another twitch of his head.

Simon offered Tory a hand to which she took gratefully and got up, rubbing her hands on the jumpsuit before, they trudged into the centre.

Not long after Tory was standing with Simon, Nathan and Curtis outside the locker rooms.

"Can we just go then?" Curtis asked. "Where's the probation worker?"

"I think there's something wrong with him" Simon said, glancing over his shoulder. "It was like he was having a spasm"

"He was probably just faking it, trying to get some compensation, cheap bastard" Nathan said.

"Simon's right, Nate" Tory said crossing her arms. Both Simon and Nathan looked at her and she shrugged. "Well he is" She told him, looking away from their stares.

"I don't think he was faking it" Simon spoke again.

"You'd...know all about...bein' mental" Nathan said to Simon and then did what Tony had done, "W-W-Wanker"

Tori shoved him "Stop being a fucking cunt" She snapped, at him and he rolled his eyes.

Alisha then appeared "We waiting for something?"

"Probation worker" Curtis said.

"I'm not waiting around for that dick-head" Alisha said.

Tory shrugged, following after her, and they all left, not noticing that the probation worker was watching them go. His head twitching to the side and making grunting noises.

* * *

><p>Tory pulled her bag over her shoulder as she walked with Nathan, the two of them in comfortable silence. Although there was something eating at the back of her mind and she turned to Nathan.<p>

"You need to stop being such a dick" She said and he laughed.

"You love it" He said, shoving her playfully and she shook her head.

"Shut up" She said rolling her eyes. "I mean with Simon"

"Who?" Nathan asked.

Tory rolled her eyes, there was no use in trying to get him to stop being a dick, she knew this, but he at least had to stop being such a prick to people who didn't deserve it. They came to a stop outside her house. "Alright, I'll see ya later"

"Bye" He called, waving slightly as he lit up a fag, as she headed into her house.

"Dad?"

Tory didn't get an answer, and she rolled her eyes heading into the living room to see that he'd passed out on the couch, surrounded by beer bottles.

"Typical" She said shaking her head, she moved over to them and picked them up, clattering them into a black bag, going into the kitchen. She shook her head and went back into the living room. Her dad's eyes were now open. "Oh, you're awake, are you?"

"Shut up" He grumbled sitting up. "Time is it?"

She looked to the clock and sighed. "Half five" She said, shaking her head. "I'm goin' upstairs"

"How was your first day?" He grunted, sitting up, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Shit" She mumbled "I nearly got struck by lightning and died, not that you'd have noticed" She said and headed out the room.

She headed up the stairs, and went into her room, and she plopped down on the bed, and stared up at the ceiling.

"You want some pizza?" Her dad's voice called.

"No" She called back. "Not hungry"

"You need to eat" He said.

"I'll get something later" She said putting her hands above her head.

She sat up, noticing that it was now dark outside, Tory frowned, she'd fallen asleep, and that was when her phone began buzzing, and rubbed her eyes as she pulled her phone out of her pocket, seeing it was a text from Nathan. He never usually text her until later on in the night. And then she looked at the time, 21:30 and she groaned.

**I'm homeless.** She frowned. What did he mean by that?

**What do you mean you're homeless?**

**She changed the fucking locks, she wants to give her relationship with that dildo a chance.** Tory tried not to laugh.

**Where are you?**

**Community Centre. Oh yeah, great place to go.**

**Why didn't you just come here?**

**I know you're dad doesn't like me. **That was true, last time he'd seen her dad he got punched in the face for being a cheeky twat.

**Give me ten minutes and I'll be there.**

She got back up and shook herself before grabbing her coat, and heading downstairs.

"You hungry, now?" Her dad asked.

"No, I'm going to see Nathan" She said.

"At half nine-" He began.

"Dad" She said raising her eyebrows.

"I think you forget you're only seventeen"

"So?" She asked.

He rolled his eyes and headed back into the living room.

"Don't get too drunk while I'm gone" She said as she shut the door over.

* * *

><p>The next day, after having ended up staying in the centre with Nathan, Tory climbed out the window, and yawned, stretching as she then noticed the writing on the wall, and went to stand with Curtis, Alisha, Simon and Kelly looking at the writing along the brick wall, and she noticed Nathan, not far behind her. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU" Was what Tory then thought about, who the hell would've written this?<p>

"This is a joke" Curtis said "Did one of you do this?"

"Don't look at me, cause I didn' do it" Kelly said.

"I'll tell you who did it, it's that Banksy prick" Nathan said. "It's got a hidden meaning, it's like that monkey police man with the banana and the tescos bag"

"Maybe someone wants to kill us" Simon said.

Tory hugged her coat closer to her, kicking the ground with her shoe.

"Why would anybody want to kill us?" Kelly demanded.

"Cause apparently we're scum" Tory said shrugging and Kelly pursed her lips.

"Come on you lot, go get changed" Tony said walking along towards them.

"Have you seen this, someone's taken the piss" Curtis said.

"Yeah, it's terrible, isn't it? It's anti-social behaviour"

"Oh, is he havin' a dig at us?" Nathan asked.

Alisha's phone began to ring "FUCK" Tony swore. "That's it, give me your phones. All of you. No one's making any calls today" He snapped at them. "Now come on"

"Are you allowed to take our phones?" Alisha demanded and she took a picture of him, before he snatched it right out of her hands and she just laughed at him. He went round them all, taking their phones.

"What?" Kelly asked and he grabbed it out of her hands, before looking at Simon who gave it to him quietly. Tori handed hers over without even batting an eyelid and he stopped at Nathan.

"I'm expecting a call from my mum-" Nathan began but he snatched it out of Nathan's hand anyway "Okay, take a message"

They all walked past him "Wanker" Kelly said as Alisha chuckled and they all walked into get changed.

Tory pulled her jumpsuit on and brushed her hair out of her face, before looking around, and taking notice that Simon had disappeared.

"Where's Simon?" She asked looking around, and then at Nathan who stared at her.

"Who?" Nathan asked after a minute as he walked past her and she rolled her eyes.

"You're a prick" She said shaking her head. "Simon?" No answer.

"He must already be out" Alisha deadpanned, and they all walked out, Tory waited and then hesitated before following after them, after a few minutes, each of them with a bucket. She picked up her bucket and headed out the door, behind them.

Turned out Simon wasn't outside, and that confused her even more, but she chose to get on with what she was supposed to do. Wasn't long before Simon appeared but Tory kept scrubbing at the spray paint.

"You know after the storm, did any of yous lot feel like dead weird?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah, I had a strange tingling sensation in my anus" Nathan said, Tory rolled her eyes and kept scrubbing, having to avoid the feeling of throwing her brush at him for being such a prick. Kelly rolled her eyes, making a noise of disgust before looking at the wall. Not a moment later and she looked at Simon.

"What did you feel weird?" She asked him and he stared at her in surprise.

"You don't want to hear about my anus?" Nathan asked.

"Did you really need to ask the question?" Curtis asked Nathan who only smiled at him.

"Something happened" Simon said.

"What's that? Squeak up" Nathan said.

"Something happened to me" Simon said, a little louder.

"Are you a virgin? Hiiigh five" Nathan sang.

"Shut up!" Both Kelly and Tory snapped at him, he looked at them making a face and then turned away.

"What? What was it?" Kelly asked Simon.

"It's nothing" Simon said and then turned to scrub the paint.

Kelly sighed and then had a disgusted look on her face before she hurried forward and pushed Nathan who almost tumbled over his bucket.

"What was that for?" Nathan asked as Alisha chuckled.

Tory smiled as she watched Kelly walk away "You deserved it" She said to him.

Nathan frowned at her "Jesus" He muttered before scrubbing the paint.

* * *

><p>Tory was in the locker room, fixing her shirt as it started to itch her arms, she looked around, she couldn't quite figure out what it was she needed to stop them from itching but she wished she had some cream for her arms. She sighed and then all of a sudden she noticed it, the tube of cream sitting on the edge of the sink. She frowned, how did that get there? She slowly picked it up, noticing that the tube seemed a bit uneven and weird looking.<p>

She shook her head and after a few moments, went out to sit with Alisha, who was sitting back on one of the corner chairs. She sat across from her, when Nathan, appeared out, putting money in the vending machine, and she grinned when she noticed that whatever it was he wanted wouldn't come out and he began violently shaking it. Simon came out, and took a seat across from Alisha, bringing his knees up to his chest. Curtis then came out with all the buckets.

"Hasn't Kelly come back yet?" Tory asked.

"Obviously not" Alisha said and Tory threw a glare at the other girl, her eyes narrowing.

"Didn't exactly ask you" Tory spat, Alisha glared back at her and then looked at Curtis who put down the buckets.

"When I was in six form you came to my school" She spoke and Curtis looked round at her "You gave this big talk about athletics, and all your medals, and that"

"So I'm guessing you're not going to the Olympics" Nathan said and Tory looked over at him, noticing that he was now sitting in a wheelchair.

"Funny" Curtis snapped, making a face.

"I heard he was dealing crack" Alisha said.

"What?!" Curtis demanded.

"No, No. Paper said it was steroids" Nathan said.

"That stuff will shrivel your dick" Alisha said and Nathan nodded.

"I wasn't taking steroids, I'm not a cheat" Curtis said. "That stuff in the papers was bullshit"

"Yeah? So what was it then?" Alisha asked.

"I got caught with a little bit of coke" Curtis said. "Alright? I messed up one time"

"No one gets community service for possession" Alisha said.

"Oh cause you'd know" Tory said sitting forward and Alisha looked round at her.

"Maybe I would"

"Clearly" Tory said and shook her head.

"If it was anyone else, they'd have got a caution. I get 200 hour community service and a two year ban from athletics. They said cause of my profile, they needed to send a message" Curtis said.

"You let yourself down, you let the kids down, you let your parents down" Nathan said and Tory looked at him. As Curtis went to blow up.

"Shut the fuck up! All I ever did was train! You know nothing, I shouldn't be here!" Curtis shouted in Nathan's face.

"You can't hit someone in a wheelchair" Nathan said putting his hands up.

Curtis shoved him back and moved away from him and after a beat, Alisha spoke.

"Do you wanna know what I got done for?" She asked.

"No" Tory said.

"Not really" Nathan agreed.

She glared at the two of them and then looked back at Curtis but she decided to talk anyway.

Tory groaned, getting up and going out the front to sit, she slid down the wall and rubbed her hands over her face. She wasn't going to sit in there and listen to Alisha talking when she didn't care about what she had to say anyway. As she got up she seen Kelly coming around the corner, it not only looked like she was crying, but she seemed to be freaking out.

"Kelly-" She began as she moved forward, noticing not only Kelly, but Tony who was bleeding and had what looked like a scythe in his hands, but Kelly only grabbed her arm, and the two of them went flying into the doors and rolled over one and other.

"He's gonna kill us!" Kelly said, stumbling to get up and get off of Tory as she did, she grabbed the door and locked it.

Nathan laughed as Tory picked herself up off the ground "Nice entrance" Nathan said looking between the two of them. "Way to be dramatic"

"The probation worker's gone mental, he's just attacked me" Kelly panted out. "Somethin' really weird is happinin', I'm hearin' these voices in me head, it's like I can hear what people are thinking"

Tory looked at her, wide eyed and then looked at the rest of them, but the one person's face who stood out was Simon's. He'd gone white, and his eyes were wide too.

"Have you been sniffin' glue?" Alisha asked.

"The storm, the lightning, I duno, it's just done something to us" Kelly shouted.

"Okay, if you can hear our thoughts, what am I thinking now?" Nathan asked putting his fingers to his temples.

"You think this is bullshit" Kelly snapped.

"Of course I think it's bullshit, you don't need to be a mind reader to know that" Nathan said.

"Why are you in a wheelchair?" Kelly asked.

"It was the storm. The strange tingling sensation in my anus, spread through my body and now...I can't feel my legs" He said and Kelly kicked him.

"I'm serious!"

"Ow! Jesus" Nathan cursed.

"What do you mean the probation worker attacked you?" Curtis asked.

"I saw him, before we got in here" Tory said and they looked at her "He looked...weird, he had blood everywhere"

"It does sound like complete shit" Alisha said.

"It does" Tory said "But it's true...I believe her"

"He is out there, and he chased me!" Kelly shouted.

"Something's happened to me too" Simon spoke for the first time.

"Did you popped your cherry?" Nathan asked "Aw, we're all very happy for ya"

Tory pulled his wheelchair back and he almost toppled backwards. "Stop bein' a fucking prick, Nathan"

"Earlier on when we were in the locker room, I was invisible" Simon said. "I turned invisible"

Tory stared at him "So she's psychic and you can turn invisible...that seems likely" Curtis said.

"Yeah, did anyone notice this miraculous disappearance?" Nathan asked.

"You were all there" Simon said.

"Uh, I think we might've noticed you vanishing into thin air" Alisha spoke.

"You didn't, I was standing right there, you couldn't see me" Simon said.

"Alright" Nathan said wheeling over to him. "Alright then, do it. Turn invisible"

Simon looked like he was straining as hard as possible and then Nathan made a face.

"Oh my god, he's disappeared"

Simon hesitated before waving a hand in front of Nathan's face "Can't you see me?"

"No, you're invisible" Nathan said and threw the can off of Simon's head, Tory narrowed her eyes at the back of her friend's head. "You two are hilarious, keep taking that medication"

Nathan then made his way towards the door and Kelly stopped in front of him "Don't go out there, he will kill you!"

"Oh yeah, because he's such a bad ass!"

"Don't!" Kelly said and then she looked at him in disgust.

"Man, this is the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard" Curtis said and he made his way to the door, Kelly following him.

"No!" She screamed shoving Curtis back.

Just as she did however, Tony came rushing in, hitting Kelly with the part of the gate he had and she hit her head against the wall, falling to the ground dead and as everyone went to run for it, everything froze and Curtis was then panting, looking at everyone again. Nathan throwing the can at Simon's head and Kelly freaking out stopping him from going anywhere.

Tory however, noticed that Curtis seemed to be panicking. "Curtis..." She began and he shook himself and looked at her.

Nathan then made his way towards the door and Kelly stopped in front of him "Don't go out there, he will kill you!"

"Oh yeah, because he's such a bad ass!"

"Don't!" Kelly said.

"She's tellin' the truth!" Curtis said and everybody looked at him.

"And you know this, how? I suppose you're psychic now too?" Nathan asked.

"All this, it's already happened once, I opened the door, the probation worker he killed you" Curtis told Kelly and she looked down and then back at him again "You were right there, you were dead. Everything froze, You were all just standing there, time went backwards"

"What are you saying...what you turned back time?" Alisha asked, in disbelief.

"This just gets better by the second" Nathan said, getting up out of the wheelchair.

"Everything happened again, exactly the same.

Tory reached for Nathan's hand when he walked for the door, but he shrugged her off.

"I'm tellin you, don't open that door!" Curtis shouted, "NO!" Curtis shouted as Nathan opened it waited a second before letting out a yelp as he shut the door again and put his back to it.

"He's right, the probation worker's gone mental!" Nathan said as Tony banged against the door, Nathan jamp away from the door.

Everybody stood together, watching the door.

"Maybe he's on crystal meth, that stuff makes you crazy, my Chloe did it, and she nearly shagged her brother, and he's really ugly" Alisha said.

Tony kept banging on the door "The graffiti, I'm going to kill you, he wrote it" Simon said.

"What did I say? I said there was a hidden meaning" Nathan said. He hesitated "Or not"

"Did anything happen to you?" Kelly asked Alisha.

"No, we should call the police" She said.

"He took our phones, he's got all our phones" Simon said.

Suddenly he stopped and everybody hesitated before taking. "He's stopped" Curtis said.

"You dickhead, why did you come back here, you should have gone for help" Alisha snapped at Kelly.

"What do you know, bitch?" Kelly growled.

"Shut up, you chav" Alisha said moving back a bit.

"You know if you call me a chav one more time, I'll kick you so hard in the cunt your mum will feel it" Kelly said.

"Her mum will feel it, how does that work?" Nathan asked.

"He tried to kill me. I came back here to warn yous lot, and I could'a left ya" Kelly said.

"She's got a point" Tory said.

Nathan looked down at her and made a face and she shrugged.

"I'm sick of everyone of ya judging me, you can all just fuck off!" Kelly shouted.

"Oh whatever I'm getting out of here" Alisha said and headed away from them.

"Yeah, out the back way, come on" Nathan said and they all followed.

However as they rounded the corner, Nathan slipped and lifted his hand up to show that he was now covered in blood.

"Is that blood?!" Kelly demanded as Tory helped Nathan to his feet.

"Oh, fuck, jesus christ!" Nathan shouted as he got up and began rubbing his hands all over his jumpsuit "Get it off me, Jesus!"

Curtis moved closer and closer to the locker where the blood was coming from while Nathan made boaking sounds as if he was going to be sick. Curtis opened the locker slowly and then yanked it open, revealing a dead Gary. Who's head was hanging, and everyone jamp back in shock, screaming out in horror at the sight.

"It's Gary..." Simon trailed off.

"I did wonder what had happened to him" Nathan said quietly.

"He's gonna kill us" Alisha breathed out.

"Turn back time, stop this from happening" Nathan said to Curtis.

"I don't know how it works!"

"Aw that's great! That's really useful!" Nathan replied sarcastically.

"Come on, don't look at him" Curtis said to Alisha, taking her hand but as soon as he did, black veins went up his neck and Tory took a step back. "I wanna have sex with you right now" He said to her "Aw you're so beautiful"

"Get off me!" Alisha said, her eyes watering, a look of disgust on her face.

"What's up with him?!" Nathan asked, confused.

"Let's go, let's do it now.."

"Get off me you freak!" Alisha cried shoving him back.

"What-" Curtis began and Alisha went to slap him but he grabbed her hand "Awww, your so hot, I'm gonna bone you, I'm gonna shag you senseless-"

"Let go!" Alisha screamed and pulled away.

Everybody stared at Curtis in surprise or disgust. "What did I do?"

"Eh, you said you were gonna shag her" Kelly said.

"And you were getting your chap out" Nathan said.

Curtis looked down "Shut up" He said.

"It's when you were touching her" Simon said and Tory chewed her lip.

Alisha looked up at her hands and then reached out and touched Simon's neck, and the same thing happened to him.

"I'm so hard for you, I wanna rip your clothes off and piss on your tits" He began and Alisha pulled her hand away.

"No what is happening to me?!" Alisha demanded.

"You sick, bastard" Nathan said.

"Nathan this isn't funny!" Tory said and he looked at her.

Not even a second later and the glass shattered behind them, and they all screamed, Tory fell back but nothing stopped her and she imagined a tin hitting Tony on the back of the head, and it did, surprisingly he fell onto his front just as Kelly picked up another paint tin. Everybody screaming as Tony stopped moving.

"What the hell was that?!" Nathan asked "Where did that come from!"

"...It..It was me...I imagined something heavy...hitting his head" Tory stuttered as she got up.

"What...did you do?" Nathan asked looking at her.

"Is...Is he dead?" Alisha asked.

"I..I'm no doctor, but you see the way the back of his heads...caved in like that?" Nathan spoke.

Tony then screamed out in anger and then grabbed Kelly's leg, who then began to shout. "I am not a chav" as she stomped on his head with his trainer. Everybody stared in surprise.

"Uh...that should do it" Nathan moaned out.

Tory put a hand to her mouth and felt her stomach coil up, as if she was going to be sick.

"You killed...our probation worker" Alisha said.

Nathan, had his hands over his hair "This is very...very bad" He said.

"I feel sick" Alisha said gagging.

"He would've killed us!" Kelly said.

"We should call the police, it was self defence" Curtis said.

"Yeah...yeah he's right" Alisha said. "We should him the dead boy in the locker, they'll do some CSI shit and work it all out"

"They won't believe us" Kelly said.

"We just tell them the truth, we stick to our story" Curtis said.

"What's that story? That he can turn invisible, and he can turn back time, it doesn't matter what we tell them, they'll say we're lying. They'll say that we killed 'em both" Kelly said. "Nobody's gonna believe ya, not any more"

After a beat Simon spoke "If there's no body, there's no crime" he said and smoothed down his hair. "We should bury them under the flyover"

"Yeah? How do we do that, someone's gonna see us" Alisha said.

"Not if we use the wheelchairs" Tory said and they all looked at her.

"Yeah, yeah she's right. We give 'em a quick little" Nathan whistled and moved his hands around. "We put them in those wheelchairs, we wheel them up there, and if anybody sees us, we're just a bunch of young offenders taking a couple of specials for a walk in the sunshine" Nathan said and everybody looked at each other.

"We're so fucked" Tor said chewing her lip.

* * *

><p>After they'd managed to wheel up the two dead bodies, they dug a large and deep hole, before pushing them off the chairs and into the ground. After a few minutes of silence Nathan spoke.<p>

"I'm pretty sure this breaches the terms of my asbo" He said.

"We don't tell anyone about this, yeah? About the storm, or what it did to us, or anything" Kelly said.  
>"We're just about to bury our probation worker, we don't need to be drawin' any attention to ourselves" Nathan said.<p>

"I don't want anyone to know, I cannot be a freak" Alisha said and she began pouring the dirt back over the bodies.  
>"What about you?" Kelly said to Curtis who looked back at her, and stayed silent.<br>"There's no going back, Curtis" Tory said and he looked to her.

"She's right, there's no going back now, man. You're just as screwed as the rest of us. You're black and famous, you're probably more screwed" Nathan said.

"I shouldn't even be here" Curtis said.

"Well you are" Tory said narrowing her eyes.

He stared at her for a few minutes and then turned, away.

"Just then, when he was touchin' ya, how were you doin' that?" Kelly asked Alisha.

"I don't know" Alisha huffed.

They began throwing the dirt over the bodies. "Didn't you say you wanna piss on her tits?" Nathan asked Simon, who stared at him and then looked at Alisha, with wide eyes. "Probably best to keep that sort of thing between you and your internet service provider"

Simon looked down, clearly embarrassed by what had gone on and Tory nudged Nathan who gave her a "What?" look.

"You alright?" Curtis asked Alisha who stayed silent.

And after what felt like a long time of silence Nathan spoke.

"So hold on, All of you have some kind of special power. Everyone can do something, except me, he can do something" He said pointing at Simon "He can do something and I can't, that's ridiculous, look at him. How does that make any sense?"

Simon smoothed down the front of his hair and Tory hit Nathan in the stomach with the shovel.

"If I've got to tell you one more time to shut the fuck up, I'll shove this up your arse sideways" She said and he glared at her.

"Maybe you can do something, you just haven't found out what it is yet" Simon said to him.

"Yeah, right. What if I can't feel pain" Nathan said.

Both Kelly and Tory hit him at the same time and he looked between them both.

"Ow"

"Did you feel that?" Kelly asked.

"Stop hitting me!" Nathan complained and the lot of them continued to throw the dirt over the two bodies.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Tory went straight in to her house and straight into the shower, not even waiting for it to go hot, she let the cold water run over her before the hot water ran over her, which made her cringe as it went over her arms. She looked down at them and made a face, tears prickling her eyes.<p>

How was she ever going to manage, with this, she couldn't control herself at the best of times, the events of the day before weren't going to help her any. And she closed her eyes over, letting the hot water run over her, and she clenched her eyes shut, but as she did something dug into her hand and she yelped, opening it up to see a long silver razor sitting in her palm.

Her hand began to shake and she sat it on top of the window sill, her eyes watering again, as she slid down the wall and curled her knees up to her chest, sobbing into her knees.

How the hell, was she supposed to keep going, when all she wanted to do was give up?

* * *

><p>Tory walked out of the locker rooms as Simon, Nathan and Curtis spoke, she'd already had this conversation with Nathan, and she had no intention of telling anyone anything. She crossed her arms as she stood next to Kelly, the two of them standing close to each other as Alisha came out of the toilets, only a few moments later the boys appeared and then out walked a woman, her arms crossed over her chest.<p>

"Gary, and my colleague Tony have both been reported missing, their families are very worried about them. Have you seen anything unusual, anything at all?" The woman asked.

Nobody said anything, everybody kept straight faces until Nathan put his hand up, and everybody began to panic.

"You saw something?" She asked him and everybody looked at him.

"A few days ago, I go into the toilets, Tony and Gary were in there. They're butt naked, Tony has Gary by his hair- like this- He's just doin' him. Doggy style... And Tony's like, "Ooo who's your daddy? I'M your daddy! I'm BIG daddy! Oh! Oh yeah, you like that? Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, I'm daddy cooool!" So I'm guessing they ran away to continue their elicit homosexual affair. And I ask you, in this world of intolerance and prejudice, who are- WHO are WE to condemn them?" Nathan asked, keeping his cool.

The woman stared at them all and then uncrossed her arms, before walking away from them, everybody looked at Nathan in disgust.

**LATER **

They were all standing on the roof of the building, and they noticed the new probation worker, Sally come out of the centre and look over at the water. She stared out for a minute before turning on her heel, she walked off but looked round at them all, before turning and walking away.

Nathan took the cigarette out of his mouth "Well, I think we got away with it" He said.

"Do you actually believe that?" Curtis asked. "Or are you just really dumb?"

"Of course he does, he's an idiot" Tory said.

"I actually believe that" Nathan said and waited a minute "I mean I was there, I should have one of these bullshit powers"

"You can have mine, wanna hear what people are thinking about you?" Kelly asked and Tory smirked.

"Not so much, no. I want something good, something from A list" Nathan said.

"Maybe you can fly" Simon said.

"Yeah, Simon's right. Go on, Nate. Jump off the building, see if you can do it" Tory said with a wide smile.

"He's not gonna be able to fly" Alisha said and Tory pouted.

"Shame" She said.

"Yeah, there's always someone who can fly" Nathan said and he turned and went over to the chair, Kelly shook her head as he got up on it and jamp off. "Oh...no, that's not it"

"Dick" Tory said shaking her head.

"So, what happens now? Is this it? Are we gonna be like this forever?" Curtis asked.

"What if we're meant to be like...superheroes?" Simon asked and Tory smiled.

"You lot, superheroes? No offence but in what kind of fucked up world, would that be allowed to happen?" Nathan asked.

"I did not sign up for that" Alisha said.

"Superheroes, I love this guy. You prick" Nathan said.

Simon looked at him, offended, and like a wounded puppy and Tory patted his arm.

"Ignore him" She said.

"What if there's more people like us, all over town?" Kelly asked.

"No, that kind of thing only happens in America, this will fade away, I'm tellin' ya by this time next week, it'll be back to the same old boring shit" Nathan said.

And the lot of them stared out at the water, in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the misfits, unfortunately. I only own my OC Tory Hanson.

**Author's Note:** I'm glad you guys like it so far and Here's chapter 2.

**Thank You: **Just a Wonderland, Just some guy and H for your wonderful reviews.

*****WARNING*****

Self Harm, Alcohol Abuse, drugs and swearing. (This is Misfits though)

* * *

><p><strong>Burn <strong>

Picking up litter was easy.

But listening to Nathan talk about how he didn't have a power made it difficult to bear for everyone of the misfits, as they walked around picking up litter with their black bags and their grabbers. Tory rolled her eyes as Nathan talked, not exactly sure if she should put earphones in just to ignore what he was saying. She loved him, she really did but there were times when she could punch him in the face for complaining all the time. Now there was the super power thing, he hadn't let that go and she seriously doubted that he would let it go. Until he found his own one, if he even had a power.

"And what, cause you're all special and I'm not? Yeah well I doubt it. You can say what you like, but I have a "Superpower" and I just need to find out what it is" Nathan said.

"Maybe you're just super retarded" Alisha spoke.

"He doesn't need that superpower, he is super retarded" Tory said and Alisha grinned at her.

"Maybe I've got like the whole spiderman vibe going on, you know maybe I can climb stuff and do spider shit" He said.

"Yeah cause that makes perfect sense, why would you be able to climb stuff?" Curtis asked.

"I don't know, how is that you can turn back time, apparently. And weird kid" Nathan replied shoving his grabbed next to Simon's face "Can turn invisible, it's not like this situation is banked up by a wank load of logic" and with that Curtis gave him the middle finger as they walked.

Eventually, Nathan went quite, as they walked into the bin bay, of a flat, where bins and rubbish were everywhere.

As they picked up the litter Curtis spoke "What is that?" he asked, and they all looked in the direction he was looking in and they all walked forward, to see that it was a naked man.

"Is he breathing?" Kelly asked.

Alisha decided walk forward and poke the naked guy with her grabbed "Hey nude guy, you're naked" She said.

As she said this he turned to face them, lying on his back with his legs open and all of them groaned, Simon even took a picture.

"Oh my god" Alisha said as the rest of them laughed.

He looked up at them and Nathan looked at Tory who looked back at him, before he looked back to the naked man lying on the ground.

"You!" Nathan said as he struggled to get to his feet. "Hey!" Nathan called and ran after him towards the gate, the man kept running and even slipped as he did so, all of the misfits laughing behind Nathan, except Tory who moved forward.

"You wanna tell us who that was?" Curtis laughed.

"He's my mum's-" Nathan stopped trying to think of the right words "He lives with my mum"

"You're step dad has got a massive cock" Alisha said and Tory bit her lip trying not to laugh.

"What? No! Jesus! And he's not my step dad, alright?!" Nathan snapped.

"Did you see that thing? That thing was like monster big, your mum will hurt" Alisha said.

"La, La, La, La, La, La. Shut up" Nathan said, sticking his fingers in his ears.

"Why was he naked?" Kelly asked.

"He's obviously some kind of pervert" Alisha said. "Or he's gay"

Alisha and Curtis then started talking before Kelly intervened. "Maybe he's a rapist, there's loads of 'em round here" She said.

"Or he's a werewolf" Simon said and everybody looked at him.

"Twat!" Nathan said pointing his grabbed at him.

Simon, looking wounded, talked anyway. "It's what happens in films, you turn into a werewolf, you kill someone, and you wake up somewhere, naked" He said. "Like a zoo"

Tory smiled at Simon and he looked down as Nathan looked back in the direction of Jeremy.

"He's not a werewolf, alright, this guy's such a pussy he needs my mum to open jars for him. I'm sure if he was a werewolf, he's be able to open a jar of peanut butter himself"

"What about the storm?" Tory asked and they looked at her "Simon could be right in a way, look what the storm did to us, it could've messed him up too"

"That's bollocks" Nathan said "What are the chances?"

Not long after that, the six of them, now back in their ordinary clothes, stood in a line in front of Sally, the probation worker, surrounded by a shit load of older people. Sally, who was smiling at them, spoke.

"Help out, talk to them, make sure everyone's having a good time" She said and they all just stared at her and she made a face. "Move"

Slowly and surely they all walked past her, looking around but sticking together.

Tory danced with one of the older men, smiling at him as she danced with him, catching sight of Nathan talking to some blonde girl and she noticed Kelly's face and Tory couldn't help the grin but Kelly looked at her and Tory smiled at her before looking back at the old man, but she caught sight of Simon who was dancing with an older woman, he looked quite comfortable, which seemed unusual but she smiled anyway. At least he wasn't on edge.

* * *

><p>They were in the locker rooms after all the older adults had gone, getting ready to go home.<p>

"Someone knows" Curtis said and they all looked at him "someone knows we killed our probation worker"

"Is this a wind up?" Kelly asked as Nathan made a face and turned away. "Is this you?"

"If I was trying to wind you up, I think I would be a little bit more creative, I know what film you saw last summer" Nathan said making another face.

"This isn't funny" Kelly said.

"If I wanted to freak you out, I would've dug up the body and stuck that in your locker"

"If it wasn't him, then who was it?" Simon asked.

"Well, we've all done stuff, they could be talking about anything" Nathan said.

"It was in your locker" Alisha said to Curtis.

"This was meant for all of us, they're talking about the probation worker" Curtis replied.

"Okay, Okay, let's just say you're right, if they actually knew anything, they wouldn't be dicking around sticking notes on lockers, they'd have gone to the police and we'd all be banged up in prison, and getting gang raped in the showers, but this, this means that they have no evidence. No proof, Nothing. But anyway, I'm guessing it's about some unrelated shit, that you've done" Nathan said, as he moved over to him. "So, if we're all done freaking out here, over nothing, there's somewhere I need to be"

Nathan patted his arm and headed out of the doors, everybody looked at each other before looking at Curtis.

"Please tell me you don't actually believe that prick?" He said.

"Whoever did it, 's just tryin to freak us out right? So we just act normal" Kelly said and they all looked at each other before returning to what it was they were doing.

* * *

><p>Tory had gone home to find that her dad was not there, and went up the stairs into her room, closing the door over. She lay on her bed for what felt like hours, and she looked out the window to see the dark had started to come over the sky. She frowned, how did time seem to be getting ahead of her, these days? Tory sat up and she pulled her laptop up onto her knees and sat back, shutting her eyes, waiting for it to load. She sighed as she went onto her online profile, only to see that Simon had added her, she hesitated a second before pressing accept. She was never really on it, and she didn't want to give him the impression that she would be.<p>

She typed first, knowing that Simon probably wouldn't talk to her first.

_**Hi Simon **_

_**Hello** _She smiled, and shook her head.

_**Doing anything nice? **_

She stared at it once she'd sent it and shook her head, god she must look like an idiot. Why she cared was beyond her.

_**Not really, are you? **_

_**Uh, no. Just in my room, I see you put the video of the storm up**_

She waited a good few moments for him to reply. _**Just the storm**_**_  
><em>**

**_It's okay, Simon, don't worry. I'm not gonna say anything _  
><strong>

**_See you tomorrow. _**She nodded.

_**See you tomorrow, Simon. **_

Tory stared at the screen for a few more moments before logging off, she shut over her laptop, and put it back on the floor. It was then that she thought to herself, that she could really be doing with a drink of water but the thought of actually getting up and moving to go get one made her groan. But when she glanced at her bedside table she noticed it, the small glass.

She gasped in surprise, and waved her hand over the top of it, she licked her lips and picked it up gently, in fear that it might smash. But it was a strong glass, almost like one of the ones that were in the cupboard downstairs. She noticed the top of it was uneven, and she hesitated before taking a drink. The water was cool and went down a treat.

She smiled to herself, these powers might even come in handy when she needed them too.

* * *

><p>Tory got to the centre and went in only to find that Simon was the only one there, she pushed her hair out of her face and opened up her locker, shoving her bag inside.<p>

"Where's everyone else?" She asked.

"I don't know" He said quietly.

"You know, Simon" She said and he turned to look at her. "You don't have to be so shy around me, just be yourself, I'm not going to judge you" She told him and he stared at her before she grabbed her jumpsuit, and pulled it on over her clothes, she heard the door shut and she turned seeing that Simon had gone. She frowned slightly. She didn't want him to feel like he had to talk to her, or that he had to be quiet because of Nathan. And if it was the last thing she did, she was going to make sure he knew that.

Tory headed out and seen that Simon, and Curtis were moving chairs, while Alisha was sitting on them and Nathan was talking to Kelly but when she heard his conversation she frowned.

"It's him, it's him that lives with my mum, he was out there last night, this is evidence" Nathan said.

"What am I lookin' at?" Kelly asked.

"Cock, Anus, bit of ball sack" He said as he pointed at the phone.

"Ew, what's that?" Kelly demanded.

"That's ball sack, it's from a low angle, jesus" He said.

"Why where you last night?" Kelly asked, and Nathan stayed silent, Tory shook her head, of course Kelly was going to know that Nathan was homeless.

"Here look at this" Nathan said walking away from her and walked over to Simon and showed him. "Cock, Anus, Ball sack"

Simon's face lit up and he grinned "What's that?" He asked.

"That's cock" Nathan said "This guy is living with my mum, we gotta do something"

"Like what?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah, it's not like you can shoot him or anything" Tory said.

Nathan looked at her and then smiled slightly looking at Kelly "Can you get me a gun?"

"I ain't getting you a gun" Kelly said.

"Come on, you know someone, just a little one, nothing too larey" Nathan said.

"There's no way, I'm gettin' a dickhead like you a gun" Kelly told him.

"You can get a gun off the internet" Simon said.

"Don't give him ideas" Tory said walking past Simon with a chair, Simon looked at her, with a small smile. "Nathan, you can't just go shooting your mam's boyfriend"

"Yeah...I could" He said.

"No, you couldn't. Your mam obviously loves him, you're just being ridiculous, you've never given him a chance" Tory said putting the chair down.

"Why would I give him a chance now that he's out there runnin' around like a rapist werewolf?" Nathan asked.

"Because your mam loves him?" Tory asked.

"Pfft" Nathan said.

"You've never given any of your mum's boyfriend's a chance, you said that, that one guy tried to sexually abuse you" Tory said crossing her arms and the rest of them looked at Nathan. He smiled slightly.

"Alright, what if we just go round there tonight, talk to him, be mature, and polite. Yeah? Then we'll just tell him to fuck off" Nathan said.

"What if he says no?" Kelly asked.

"I...I don't know, we'll improvise" Nathan said. "So who's with me?"

Everybody stayed silent and Tory shook her head, knowing he was going to be dramatic.

"It's going to be like that is it?" He asked with his hands on his hips. "So much for being united by a tragic, life changing incident, hm? Last week? You know? The situation..." He said. Tory stood behind Simon and noticed he was taking a video. She frowned for a minute and chewed her lip before looking back at Nathan. "We killed our probation worker!"

"Nathan!" Tory snapped.

"Shhh!"

"God you're such a dickhead" Kelly said.

"That counts for nothing?" Nathan asked.

"Fuckin dickhead" Curtis murmured.

"I'll come with you" Simon said and Nathan turned to look at him. "You know, if you want someone to go with you, I'll come"

"I'm not bein' funny but, me and you, buddying up, kicking ass, I'm just not feelin' it but hey" Nathan tapped his heart and winked "Lovely thought, cheers" Nathan said before walking past him. Simon stood for a minute and walked off, Tory watched him go before looking at Nathan.

"You're such a fucking prick" She said shaking her head and he looked at her.

"What?"

"You wanted someone to go with you, none of us would, so Simon said he would, you just shot him down in flames"

"So?"

"I could punch you in the face, you dick" She said shaking her head and she turned away from him "No, in fact, I think we can all agree here that you, Nathan Young, you're worse than a dick, you're a fucking retard and I hope your mam slaps you"

After fixing up the chairs, Tory walked into the locker room, intent on finding Simon, to talk to him. "Simon" She called, but didn't get an answer. "Simon" She called again and walked around before stopping, he was no where to be seen. "Where'd he go?" She asked, confused before sighing. Turning on her heel, she walked over to her own locker, knowing that everybody else would be in soon to get changed.

She couldn't have them all seeing her getting changed and she needed to put cream, on her arms anyway, she took it out of her locker and moved round the side, pulling the sleeves up. She sighed, bringing one leg up to her chest and resting her chin on it for a moment. She rubbed her eyes before deciding that she'd better hurry up before someone seen her.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Tory looked at her phone to see that it was now after one, and her eyes were burning. She decided she'd wait Nathan out in the centre, and if he didn't show up after three she'd head home, not that there was any point in that. She'd been home, to an empty house. In fact now that she thought about it she hadn't seen her dad in almost three days and she chewed her lip at the thought before she heard the banging and clattering. She looked in the direction to see Nathan stumbling as he came towards the stares.<p>

"How'd it go?" She asked, Nathan looked as if he'd shat himself when he looked up and he cringed. "Not so well then"

He sniffled slightly and cringed again as he came up the stairs "What are you still doing here?"

"Waiting for you, half wit" She said and he sat down.

He sat down with a thud next to her moving so his legs were dangling off the edge.

"So what happened?" She asked.

"She slapped me" He said.

Tory hesitated "She...hit you? Your mam hit you?"

"Yeah, just like you said she should" Nathan said.

Tory sighed "You know I didn't mean that" She said and he looked round at her and he sighed. "What else happened?"

"I shagged an 82 year old woman" He said. "She's 83 next month"

Tory almost choked "You did what?"

"You remember the young hot blonde the other day with the old people?" He asked.

Tory nodded slowly. "Yeah"

"...Her, the storm done something to her. Changed her so she was young again..."

Tory bit her lip and stared at him "Sorry"

"Why?"

"You never have any luck with ladies" She said.

He cracked a smile "Yeah, well" He said and put an arm around her shoulder's. "I've got you"

"Yeah, you always will" She said.

* * *

><p>Tory stretched, as she moved to a an older adult, catching the eye of Simon, who instantly looked away when he seen that she was looking at him. She frowned, what was wrong with him today? She sighed and then smiled at an old man. As everyone danced, she noticed Simon and she laughed slightly, shaking her head but then Nathan let out yelp get up and head out of the centre. She noticed the old woman and she frowned, feeling bad for her. She could see the sad and upset look on her face.<p>

"Can you excuse me?" She asked the old man who smiled at her and nodded.

She headed out behind Nathan who was now sitting against a wall, she walked over to him and sat down.

"She looked really sad back there" She said quietly and he sighed shaking his head. "Oh Nate"

"I just can't look her in the eye..." He said and he shuddered.

"You're being dramatic"

"you'd be the same if it was some hot guy who turned out to be like eighty years old" Nathan said and she frowned.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't scream like a little girl" She said and he looked at her, clearly fighting the urge to laugh.

They sat in silence for a while, and he passed her a few cigarettes, the two of them just sitting in a comfortable silence until the silence was broken.

"Oi, what happened to you two?" Curtis asked as the four of them walked towards Tory and Nathan.

"I will not be in a room where that song is playing, lime in the sand my friend" Nathan said.

"Some old woman was looking for you" Kelly said to Nathan, Victoria glanced at her and then at Nathan then decided to look straight ahead of herself and keep a straight face, trying her hardest not to think about it. But she seen Nathan making a face and looking away.

"You shagged her?" Kelly asked and everybody looked at him in surprise.

Nathan scoffed "Yeah, nice one, I gave her a right good seein' too"

Alisha made a face "You totally screwed her"

Nathan hesitated "...No" he said and looked at Tory who scrunched her face up. "No" He then jamp to his feet.

"You nailed that old woman?" Curtis asked. "Nahh, that is wrong"

"Did you enjoy it?" Simon asked.

Tory almost choked on the cigarette.

"Shut up, ya little freak!" Nathan said and Tory punched his leg. "Ow!"

"I think he enjoyed it" Simon said with a small smile.

"Are you into that?" Curtis asked.

"Noo! She didn't look like that when we started, okay? Remember that bird, Ruth from Tuesday, beautiful, yeah. That wrinkly old bint, that's her. It was the storm. It made her young again" Nathan said.

"Please..." Alisha began "Please tell me you didn't-" And she made an obscene gesture with her hands. "He did"

Nathan didn't say anything, he just made a face and shook his head, turning on his heel and walking away.

"Nathan...Nathan wait" Kelly shouted going after him.

"Did you know about this?" Curtis asked Tory as she got to her feet, She just looked at him and he laughed.

"It's not funny" She said and she looked at the three of them "You lot don't like it when he takes the piss out of you"

"Oh come on-" Curtis began but she'd already walked away as Kelly had screamed "Granny fucker" at Nathan who was walking away. She didn't listen to the protests of Curtis or Alisha, she just walked away from them. She knew that they would take the piss out of him, but of course, they moaned and called him all sorts when it was the other way round. Which was why she wasn't taking the piss out of him. Plus he was her best friend. Friends were there for each other. Eventually, she caught up with him.

"Where we going?" She asked. He shrugged slightly as they walked. "You just need to ignore them, Nathan. But I think it's them getting their own back"

He looked at her as they walked. "Getting their own back for what?" He asked.

"Always taking the piss out of them" She said.

"Yeah but when I do it, it's funny" He said.

She rolled her eyes "Yeah"

"Why aren't you?" He asked.

"What?"

"Taking the piss?"

"Because I don't have too" She said and he shrugged.

Tory went home, after sitting on the roof with Nathan for a few hours and getting a few bags of chips on her way home. When she went in the house was silent and she sighed. It had been four days since she'd seen her dad now and she was starting to get bothered by it. She went into the living room, seeing that her dad was sitting on the couch, his eyes shut and she frowned.

"Dad, where the hell have you been?" She asked but he didn't stir, didn't make a noise. "Dad?"

Tory moved forward slowly and her heart began to race, had he done something stupid? Was he just sleeping? She hesitated before touching him.

"Dad?" She asked again and she put her hand out onto his shoulder. "Dad...Dad wake up...It's not much...but I got something for your tea...I know how you don't eat during the day..." She said slowly but he didn't move and when she touched his face his skin was cold. "No...No, Dad...Dad, wake up. Wake up please. Please...you can't just...Dad wake up! Don't do this to me! Dad! Dad wake up!" Her eyes were now wet and she rubbed the back of her hand over her face "Dad please" She cried, and she began shaking him.

She didn't know what to do, and she couldn't concentrate, her hands were shaking and she was crying. She managed to call an ambulance while choking on her own tears, trying to think about what she was saying and doing. When she hung up she looked back over at him.

"No, Dad wake up" She cried putting her hands on his face and she stopped. "Please, please don't do this to me"

She moved back for a minute and just cried, before trying to pull herself together.

"Please, wake up...don't leave me...daddy wake up! Wake up! Daddy please, you're all I've got"

* * *

><p>Tory refused to go to community service the next day, sitting in her room. And she'd wanted to scream at Sally over the phone, but she just told her she was sick, that she could barely move out of bed, that she was lucky to even get a phone call, and she would be there tomorrow morning. After a while of sitting in her room, Tory ended up sitting in the hallway just outside the living room.<p>

Her door was knocked, and the doorbell was rang but she ignored it, sitting staring blankly at the wall in front of her. She'd never really gotten on with her dad over the past few months, they argued constantly before her mother left and all she ever wanted him to do was leave her alone. But this wasn't what she meant, she didn't mean this.

But the one to blame here was her, it was because of her he drank, and she knew it. He'd never wanted kids, but he'd still taken the responsibility when she'd been born, her mother and him raising her as best as they could. And she'd never thanked him for that, she'd never gotten to get older and have kids of her own and to tell him that she loved him and respected him.

It was going to eat away at her and she put her face in her hands.

"I want my daddy back"


End file.
